What's the Point in Chaseing if I can't enjoy it
by MCRlova
Summary: Wilson's sister moves into the picture as Wilson leaves after Amber's death. While she and Chase are in the working to be married, memories from nights at med school are brought about for House as he realizes he's not the hard ass he wanted to be.
1. Chapter 1

"I really want to thank you for doing this for me, Briella. After Amber, well I was hoping he wasn't going to leave, so I never really made plans for what could happen." Lisa Cuddy said as she spoke to her new employee from across the expanse of her desk.

"Of course, It was luck that brought me here. I've been looking for a job in Jersey for a while now. I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances…" Briella drifted off.

"Are you sure there's nothing we can work out with him?" Cuddy wondered aloud.

"I've tried to speak to James for two weeks now; nothing is getting across to him. He thinks he needs to get away from everything here." A sad smile crossed the new doctor's face.

"I understand. Welcome to our team Dr. Wilson." Both women stood and shook hands.

Briella left Dr. Cuddy's office and walked to what was her new office. If she looked hard enough at the door, underneath the raised metal of her name were the remnants of the last man to hold this office. With a small sigh, she pushed the door open.

"Holy Shit." A man exclaimed from inside the office.

"Oh God, House what are you doing here?" Briella believed herself to be defeated.

"Hoping Wilson was coming back through that door…" House replied zoning off slightly.

"I don't know if James is ever coming back House." Briella resigned as she sat at his, well now it belonged to her, desk.

"Well, what are you doing here?" House asked cautiously. She was the ONE person he could never be himself around.

"Same thing you are Gregory. I'm being a doctor." Briella smiled as she relaxed into her seat. House was always uncomfortable around her.

"The director of Oncology? Really?" House tried to be sarcastic.

"I was doing it back in Chicago. You can leave now." And much to Briella's surprise, House got up and left, leaving her sitting there until she picked up the phone to leave a message with a certain James Wilson.

"James, it's your sister. Look, seriously, I can't do this job, I was the director of Oncology in Chicago for like 3 months and that was because the lady went on maternity leave. I'm a diagnostician with a specialty in psychiatry and a Ph.D. in Oncology. Damn it! James I cannot do this. Get your ass back here, please." Briella hung up and hung her head in her hands.

"Am I interrupting something?" An accent picked up from her doorway.

"Rob!" Briella spoke his name softly and went running into his open arms.

---

---

While deferring with his new team, House looked out from his window and saw right into Wilson's open blinds. Her lips, those beautiful pink lips locked with his lips. Her brilliant, impossibly blue eyes connected with his blue eyes. There was a fire between them that even House could see, and it hurt.

"Chase has a girlfriend?" House posed the question amidst the arguing.

"Chase has been engaged to Wilson's sister for over a year now House." Foreman said and returned to his conversation with Thirteen over why the current paitent did not have lupus.

"How come I never knew this one Blue Eyes?" House wondered across the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please Please Please don't hate me but I screwed up and had to change the main character's name so, so, so sorry.

One Year Prior:

That night, as Andy settled into her new apartment, there was a soft knock on the door. Thinking it was Rob, Andy padded across the wooden floors in just a long t-shirt. Her bare feet glided across the smooth polish until she opened up the door to find a very confused Dr. Gregory House standing before her. With a small shout, she ran to her bedroom and threw on a pair of mismatched pajama bottoms.

"God damn it Greg! What the hell are you doing here?" Andy asked angrily when she realized House had crossed over her threshold and into her home.

"Well, since you didn't invite me in, I figured I'd follow you and your refusal to wear pants. Nice ass by the way." House replied.

"You're an asshole House. Get out." Andy retorted with venom.

"Look, really, let's talk." House softened.

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. Apartment." Andy screamed vehemently. House refused. "Greg, please just leave. You didn't talk to Stacey when she came back, so don't come talking to me. Please. I don't want to have to listen to you. In fact unless we're interacting at the hospital I'd really enjoy never having to talk to you. Please Greg, just leave me alone."

"For tonight…" House whispered as he wandered out of Andy's apartment.

"Honey, I'm home… did House just walk out your front door?" Dr. Robert Chase walked in carrying a bag of take-out and a full bottle of wine.

"Yeah. Rob, how am I going to do this? That man is never going to let me forget my past." Andy asked as Chase wrapped his arms around her.

"It's House, babe, he does what he wants when he wants with no regard to how anyone else is feeling." Chase led Andy to her couch. There she sat, her head buried in his chest his arms wrapped around her like the stronghold he was for her. "Come on let's eat."

After the bottle had been finished, Andy's tee shirt and shorts were laying somewhere on the floor in the living room, Chase's jeans and button down shirt were lining the hallway from the living room to Andy's bedroom and Andy's thong ended up somewhere between the door and the bed while her bra lay in a tangled heap on the floor next to the bed. Chase's boxers had only made it halfway into between the thong and the bed. Chase would wake up with light scratches on his back, and Andy might be sore in the morning, but there was something beautiful between them.

When Andy woke up the next morning and scrambled to find something to wear, she settled on a clean pair of underwear and bra, a pair of her stylish work jeans and a pair of heels paired with a light blue button down shirt of Chase's over a fitted black tank-top. She stood in her kitchen flipping pancakes when Chase groggily walked in. His hands wrapped around her waist as he kissed her cheek.

"Morning gorgeous." Chase whispered in her ear.

"I bet you say that to all the girls who cook you breakfast." Andy replied as she flipped the pancakes on the frying pan.

"Just the ones wearing crazy old rocks." Chase retorted trying to understand why Andy wasn't flipping out quite yet.

"What are you talking about Robert?" Andy asked completely unaware of what was occurring on her left hand.

"God are you really so oblivious to the world?" Chase asked laughing.

"What?" Andy asked confused. She looked around the kitchen before coming to rest on the hand that held the spatula. "Oh my God"

Chase knelt down on one knee. "Andy Wilson. I love you. You have been the love of my life for 5 years now and there's nothing I want more in this world than to be with you forever. Please, Andy marry me."

"Of course Rob!" Excitedly Andy leapt into his arms.

Chase's beeper began going off at that exact second, and Andy's cell phone began to ring. They looked at each other and shrugged, unwrapped from each other's arms and found their way to their respective cellular devices. Walking back into the kitchen not two minutes later, Chase grabbed his car keys and Andy grabbed her briefcase. Climbing into the passenger seat of Chase's BMW, Andy kissed Chase lightly.

"I love you." Andy said as she turned the radio on.

"I love you too Andy." Chase settled in as they drove over to the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.


End file.
